


Consequences

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Cock Slut Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, First Time Topping, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Slut Dean, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Pregnancy, Top Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy, knot slut dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had been an early presenter, had thrown himself into the joys of sex, while Castiel had only been able to watch his best friend bouncing from Alpha knot to Alpha knot without a single care.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean tilted his head back and let out a moan when the football captain, Will, bit down lightly on his exposed neck. The feeling of the warm, hard body pressed along the length of his own and teeth against his bonding gland had a fresh wave of slick slowly leaking out of his sloppy hole. He could feel it running down the backs of his legs and Dean could feel the way his scent was driving the Alpha in front of him mad with arousal.

A hard cock, a beautifully impressive Alpha cock, rubbed against his own. Precome smeared between them as fingers reached down to grip his ass and hoist him up. “Going to fuck you so hard you walk funny for a week.” The words had a shiver running down Dean’s spine and he whined when one of the Alpha’s fingers gripping him brushed against his slick hole sending sensation shivering up his spine. “Want my knot, Omega? Want me to fill your cunt?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean locked his legs around Will tighter and stared at the Alpha with gold-laced green eyes, so close to his Heat he was practically vibrating out of his skin. He watched as an answering flash of color bled into Will’s eyes and an almost feral growl ripped from Will’s mouth.

The sound had a whine, needy and rough, escaping him into the space between them.

They were across the room, pressed down in the already messed up sheets, as two fingers slipped inside Dean’s ass and started working him open with quick motions. The feeling of something inside him, pressing against his slick walls and teasing his prostate, had helpless moans and whimpers filtered out into the room.

Since he’d presented Dean had found that he _loved_ being fucked rough, hard and very often by any Alpha he could find. The feeling of a thick cock and a fat knot buried inside of him was beyond anything he could have imagined.

It didn’t matter that Dean had presented very early. With hormones and instincts he wasn’t able to control Dean had all but flung himself into the joys of sex with Alphas.

Right now neither of them cared that Will’s family was downstairs, the sound of the door from earlier a long forgotten memory, as Dean shoved himself into each motion of Will’s fingers. “I’m good. Fuck me  _now_.” It was growled and earned a lusty laugh as Will moved back to flip Dean over onto his belly.

“Greedy for a knot?” he teased in a lust rough voice and shoved Dean’s hips up into a good mountable position. Dean canted his ass up for better access as his fingers knotted in the sheets. “Always greedy for a knot, aren’t you?” the Alpha’s cock pressed against Dean’s slick, loose hole and popped past the first ring of muscle causing both of them to groan. “Fuck…I could pop a knot just from how _wet_ and  _tight_  you are.” He gritted his teeth and sank inside Dean with a moan. “Why haven’t I fucked you before?” he wondered and Dean glanced back.

“So far you’ve just put your dick in me…I’d hardly call that fucking.” His tone was almost sardonic but he’d been on the receiving end of more enough cocks since presenting years ago to know what he wanted and right now he wanted Will to  _move_. “I _know_ what fucking feels like and you’re not even—”

Will rolled his hips back and snapped them forward again in a hard, quick snap that cut him off. Dean let himself get lost in the delicious feeling of being fucked into the mattress as his mind practically floated on the glorious feelings of having an Alpha pinning him. He loved the way Will’s cock moved inside him, brushing his prostate and sinking deep, as the bed hit against the wall.

Dean pushed back, gripping the sheets and shifting his legs a bit, as they picked up a quick rhythm that had his small cock throbbing. He could feel the way pleasure built inside him and with a strangled moan he felt Will’s hand tease against his cock. The slick from his own body eased his partner’s motions and then his orgasm was washing over him.

It had his toes curling and his mouth dropping open as he came across the sheets. Will let him go to rut against Dean’s ass and snarling when his knot locked them together for the first load of his seed to spill inside. “ _Wow_.” He breathed as he draped over Dean’s back, “You’re one hell of a fuck.” It had a rough laugh escaping Dean who clenched around the knot splitting his ass open. “I’d heard but being inside that cunt of yours…” he trailed off on a moan as another load poured out of him.

“I wouldn’t mind any repeats in the future.” Dean moaned when Will ground against his ass and pleasure teased his senses. “Your dick feels so fucking good.”

Two weeks passed, a blur of school and sex whenever he could find it, and Dean almost didn’t notice that he was missing Heat until one morning he realized what day it was.

Terror stole his breath and Dean shakily grabbed his keys so he could pick up a test. The whole time he silently prayed it was late, that his body was just acting up and his cycle was coming, until he saw the results.

 _Pregnant_.

After six tests he gave up and didn’t even think about it as he drove over to his best friend’s house. Michael let him in and he moved up the stairs, down the hall and pushed Castiel’s door open. He was barely holding on to his emotions and when Castiel glanced up from where he was sprawled on his bed the first tear escaped.

“Cas.” He choked it out and that was all it took for Castiel to close the distance between them. Strong arms wrapped around Dean and tugged him close. The scent of Castiel, familiar and comforting, had Dean sinking into Castiel’s embrace.

Dean clung to the soft blue shirt his best friend was wearing and shoved his face against Castiel’s neck as more tears started to escape. His breathing hitched and he could feel Castiel holding him tighter. “Shhhh.” The sound brushed against Dean’s hair and he whimpered. “Shhhh it’ll be ok. It’ll be ok.”

Slowly Dean drew in a shaky breath, the nonscent of an unpresented and the unique scent of Castiel causing to him relax, as Castiel started rubbing soothing motions against his back. “I fucked up.” He managed and clenched his eyes shut.

 _Pregnant_.

There was no way to know _who_ was the father and for a brief moment Dean felt wrong about the impossible number of Alphas he’d eager let fuck him since presenting. He would actually have to sit down and think to tally up the number it could possibly be who had fathered the child he was currently carrying in his womb.

“It’ll be ok. Whatever it is…I’m not leaving you. You’re my best friend, Dean.” The words were near fierce, “I don’t care what it is…I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean seemed to melt into Castiel and slowly Castiel helped to guide his shaking friend towards his bed. “Here.” He removed Dean’s shoes and the second Castiel climbed up onto his bed Dean was pressed up against him.

* * *

He could see his Omega friend needed comfort, was seeking warmth and soft touches, as he pressed his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. “I’m pregnant.” The words had Castiel’s breath hitching and the sharp pain shot through him.

It had hurt every single time he’d watched Dean going off with someone and every single time he saw marks on Dean’s skin, evidence of the vigorous fucking he’d learned his best friend enjoyed, along with the stories that inevitably circulated about Dean’s escapades.

Dean was very wildly known as a loose and eager Omega, breezing through most of the Alpha population in school and a fair number of older Alphas. Castiel had had the unfortunate experience of catching Dean in the act of being fucked, knotted and one unforgettable time when Dean had been pulling off of a knot with his cunt gaping.

“Do you know who?” jealously surged inside him at the thought that an Alpha had managed to breed Dean and they weren’t even done with high school.

“Either Will Stone or Luke Waters.” The way Dean averted his eyes let Castiel know that there were probably a fair number of other names it could be but he didn’t say anything. Dean pressed closer and a shaky breath escaped, “I was…alternating between the two of them.” He admitted and Castiel clenched his eyes shut.

That meant Dean had been bouncing from Alpha knot to Alpha knot but those were the only two he was going to admit to. Two Alphas close in age. It was likely the other possibilities were significantly older. Dean never admitted to those whenever he talked about sex but Castiel knew.

He’d seen the evidence of it in person.

The very thought of Dean naked, moaning and presenting himself, for anyone left a horrible sensation inside him. It always had and it likely always would. “Are you going to tell them?” the real question was whether Dean would even be able to figure out which Alpha had bred him.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled and sighed out as he nuzzled against Castiel’s side. “I fucked up so badly.” But Castiel forced himself to focus instead on offering comfort and it wasn’t long until Dean’s breathing evened out.

He lay there still stroking a hand through Dean’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to his friend’s head before letting the sounds of Dean’s soft breathing lull him into sleep.

Hours passed with the two of them pressed together, simply sleeping, until Castiel woke up aching. He could feel his cock straining against his pants, achingly hard, as a low growl built in his chest. It took his sleep addled mind a few minutes to realize what was happening and when he figured it out it took all the control he could muster to separate himself from the enticing Omega lying next to him.

Dean’s scent was far too sweet and perfect, calling to him even though it was mixed with the smell of a pregnant Omega and more Alphas than he could have imagined. Castiel could actually _smell_ the evidence that Dean had been knotted recently, the scent impossibly thick and clinging. He gritted his teeth and felt his hands clenching into fists as he struggled not to go to Dean to erase the other Alphas’ scent with his own.

“Cas?” the voice was rough with sleep and confusion until suddenly Castiel heard the sound of Dean inhaling. “Oh.” It was soft and surprised as Castiel turned around with flashing eyes. He took in the flush crossing Dean’s cheeks, a slight crease from where he’d been pressed against Castiel on his left, as well as the wide green eyes. “You’re presenting.”

“I don’t want–” he cut himself off with a growl and tried not to breathe, “I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He managed but Dean was already up and stepping right into his space.

“Knot  _me_.” Dean stared at him and the pleading expression almost had Castiel’s resolve crumbling completely. It wasn’t until the next words escaped, “Claim me  _please Cas…_ ”, that he was tearing off their clothes.

It was quick work and Dean was more than happy to help strip himself before scrambling up onto the bed. He wasted no time in placing himself in a position to present himself, ass raised and already leaking slick at Castiel’s very scent, while he waited for Castiel to climb behind him.

Instincts snarled and screamed inside of him, raw and too new, as Castiel’s control frayed.

Castiel knew he was showing remarkable control as he made sure Dean was open enough for him, ignoring the heavy scent of another Alpha’s come mixed with Dean’s slick, before he started to guide his cock inside perfect wet heat. He moaned and a snarl escaped as Dean’s body clenched around him while he sank inside. “ _Omega_.” It was rough as Dean spread his legs better and pressed back into him until he’d taken Castiel’s entire length.

“Yes.” He agreed, “Knot me. Please, Cas. Please. I want you.” He gasped when Castiel pulled back until only the tip was inside and then he was burying himself back inside Dean.

The rhythm was rough and hard, Castiel getting lost in lust and need, as Dean moaned encouragement and tightened around the cock moving inside him. “Want to breed you.” Castiel spoke, “Fuck you full with  _my_  child.”

His instincts were demanding that _he_ breed the Omega under him even though the evidence in Dean’s scent of a previous breeding was more than obvious. It only had him baring his teeth and fucking into Dean harder.

“Yes.” Dean shoved himself back and met each of Castiel’s thrusts as he felt Castiel’s knot catching on his rim, tugging. “As many as you want.”

The words only drove Castiel forward harder, uneven and right on the edge of knotting. But Castiel knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was desperation that had Dean begging him for a claim and he wasn’t going to take advantage.

He could control himself, control the instincts urging him to bite down on Dean’s bonding gland, because Dean was emotional from being pregnant and not knowing who the father was. Castiel wouldn’t sacrifice their friendship for a desperate gamble.

Castiel growled as his knot swelled and surging forward he shoved his face against the back of Dean’s neck without biting down. He panted as he listened to the whimpering Omega and snarled lowly as Dean clenched tightly around his knot while his own orgasm rolled through him.

The sensation of Dean’s inner muscles greedily, hungrily milking his knot had Castiel breathless and shaking as his orgasms continued to rush through him.

“ _Shhhhh_.” Castiel pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck as he heard Dean whimper a denial at Castiel’s lack of claim even as he lazily rolled his hips up against Dean’s ass, “It’s going to be alright.” He carefully turned them and wrapped his arms around Dean’s body to hold him close. “You won’t be alone.” He meant it more than anything.

No matter what happened he would support Dean and, if after enough time Dean truly meant that he wanted Castiel to claim him, then he could mark Dean as his Omega but Castiel had doubts about it.

Dean’s breathing hitched, a shuddering sob escaping, as he reached down to clasp Castiel’s wrist where it rested against his flat belly, “I’m so fucking scared.” He managed with a shaky voice that broke Castiel’s heart.

Castiel closed his eyes and wished with everything that he was the father of the child or children growing inside of Dean instead of some random Alpha that Dean had eagerly bent over for but it was an impossible wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean had a little too much fun a little too close to a Heat. And truthfully Castiel did the right thing. It's never a good idea to make those kinds of choices in such an emotional environment. Hope a few of you enjoyed this one!


End file.
